The Order
he Order is an organization comprised of Seven Lights who help maintain the world order. First introduced early on in Part I, the Order have acted as guides and mentors to the players of SOS. While organized, their group was scattered and divided once the attack on Central Haven happened. In Part II, Master No Heart organized an attack which he dubbed "Operation Pandora" to finally be rid of the order after they served their purpose. Krowley (K-01) Codename: Orion The leader of the order. He has mastered the power of light, and carries the responsibility of the students and members of the order. A very kind, middle aged man with white hair and a soft spot for all living things. He knows much on keyblade lore and history of several worlds. He came to Central Haven with Hikaru three years ago. This seems to have all been a front as in Chapter 22, he is shown to have betrayed the Order and to have sided with No Heart and his apprentices. Seen in Hikaru's memories, Krowley is a wielder possessed by the heart of a man named Kurt. (Who shown in other memories is Aux's granfather) Kurt has been using Krowley for the Keyblade's ability and has been plotting for the past few years. Yue (K-02) Codename: Eclipse A wielder of darkness, but still holding on to her light. She has black hair, wears a black dress down to her ankles and a blindfold over her eyes. Though she conquered her darkness, she isn't ready to see without it just yet. She has been shown to have a strong connection with Rin, and her younger sister; Mizu. Any threat towards either of them causes her to act more hostile. She is calm, but a fast striker. Once discovering that Nequa's true identity was some one with the Appearance of Rin, she leapt through into Darkness to find Nequa and demand answers. She is currently seeking about her friend in the realm of darkness. Eventually finding Dreamer's beacon, she found the SOS and offered to take them to their mark of mastery exam. She proctored the first part of the exam, she was illegally replaced by Sho Minamimoto and later Megumi Kitanji. Once the Mark of Mastery was complete, Megumi attempted to assassinate her as part of No Heart's Operation Pandora. After he failed in his assassination, Megumi spoke with her about what it is to wield darkness and what makes life interesting, Accepting her darkness, she removed her blindfold and went after Mizu; who has been shipped to Nequa earlier. Arriving to meet up with the Black Coats in a labratory, she found Mizu was unsuccessfully delivered. Wishing to still save Rin, she charged inside to save her, telling the others to look after Mizu. Upon entry, she found Nequa already transfered into a reserve vessel and that Rin was very weak. After embracing her Rin admitting her feelings to her, the two of them were sent to the void by Nequa. D.J. (K-03) Codename: Replay Replay is a genius and music lover. He sports a very modern city look (Kind of like Sega's beat if he was black) and uses a lot of DJ lingo. He designed the time belts himself along with many other inventions used at the academy. While he tries to remain calm and collected, he has a very paranoid dorky side that shows itself in times of mass crisis. When Central Haven fell, he and Kaida escaped to DisneyTown. He, along with the D-Boyz, have fled into the furthest reaches of the lane between to contact Uncle Scrooge, and use his vessel as a safe haven for the Disney characters of every world to find sanctuary. Shiro (K-04) Codename: Kuma Kuma is very, very large. A strong believer in discipline and battle knowledge, he is a heavy defender and attacker. Not well in magic, he can be clumsy with his gargantuan sized armor, but kind enough to help any fellow man. Loyal to the core, Shiro shows an overwhelming amount of optimism and inspirational dialogue. Aux and Krowley overpowered the giant and now have him contained in Central Haven. Through some unknown act, he wound up in the realm of darkness, where he helped the SOS fight in the battle of 10k heartless. He afterword led the Black Coats to Shibuya to participate in the reaper's game. There, he helped Karina and Castur take their mark of mastery. He is still working off his dues in Shibuya... Lea (K-05) Codename: Blaze Somewhat self explanatory. He is very reluctant to do icky jobs, but pulls through for the sake of the world order. Only full veteran member, he first appeared at the end of Chapter 7, looking for the time belt Hikaru stole. After gaining his trust, he has been relaying and managing the affairs of the Order until the fall of Central Haven, where he followed Yue into the realm of darkness. Finding Dreamer's beacon, he offered to instruct a small band of people to combat Nequa's forces from the realm of darkness.(Also known as the Black Coats) After Karina failed to achieve her keyblade again, Lea took her under his wing and offered to teach her in the way of Fire. Shortly beforehand, he managed to gather a small splinter cell of people trapped in darkness without keyblades. With the group he had accumulated, he led them for a brief period until he met his end by Tango; a member of Nequa's "Red Society." He fell to Tango during combat and was thrown into the void, via one of Nequa's Void Discs. Mizu (K-06) Codename: Bubbles A bubbly, but bossy little girl. A magical prodigy, she is 13 and holds much kindness in her heart. She looks for the light in all people and hates darkness. After her sister; Rin, disappeared 2 years ago, she took her place as one of the youngest keyblade masters to dawn the mantle. Ironically she is cared after by Eclipse. As sweet as she is, she is known to show a very "holier than thou" attitude. She first appears in Camelot, with knowledge of the swords Nequa seems to be collecting. Along with knowing Merlin already, she takes he new job seriously and tries to be strong for her sister. She was captured by Nequa and hinted to be a princess of heart. This turns out to be a front, as Nequa only wanted her as a vessel for when her older sister's body was of no more use to her. Once she was rescued by the Black Coats in the realm of darkness, she led the group to Destiny Islands, where she helped the SOS in the battle of 10k heartless. After traveling with Shiro and the Black Coats to Shibuya to participate in the reaper's game, she was thrown into the void. Nequa had planted covert agents into the reaper's game as she was taken out by Luther. Kaida (K-07) Codename: Dawn An overly cocky, inexperienced member. She is the newest member of the Order and the only member who is not a keyblade master. First appearing in Corona under the command of the order, she joined the main cast of the SOS in their fight to protect the light. See: "Kaida" DEMO